


waterfall

by greyskiesblack



Series: limit break [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto falls off a gondola. Ofcoursehe does.





	waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked me to write this _weeks_ ago but i am slow as fuck so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Did you see that?" Prompto leans over the edge of the gondola, peering intently into the black depths.

"See what?" Gladiolus doesn't even look up from his phone.

Prompto huffs out a sigh that blows his hair away from his face. " _Gladio_ ," he whines.

Gladiolus looks up and gives Prompto a soft smile, the one that's just for him. "What?"

"There's totally something down there." Prompto points towards the water and tries not to blush.

Gladiolus leans slightly forward and then shrugs. "Probably lots of things."

Prompto huffs again. "But it was all sparkly. And shiny. And probably super valuable!"

Gladiolus chuckles. "Is that so?"

"C'mon, Gladio." Prompto lets himself pout a little. "Don't you wanna buy some more potions?"

Gladiolus hums in agreement. "You can never have too many."

"Right." Prompto nods. "So come and see if you can, uh, see it."  
  
It's awkward trying to step around each other in the narrow gondola. The gondolier mutters something under his breath that sounds a lot like 'fucking tourists.' Gladiolus gives the guy a _look_. The one that usually makes people stammer and move out of his way and mutter apologies.

It doesn’t have much effect on the gondolier, though. He just rolls his eyes and adjusts his grip on the boat. Prompto scowls at him.

“Hey, you’re right.” Gladiolus sounds surprised. Which is _totally_ mean of him. “That is pretty shiny.”

“Right?” Prompto tries not to bounce in his seat. “What do you think it is?”

“A fish.” Gladiolus says unhelpfully. “The canals are full of them.”

Prompto crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. “Glad _io_.”

“What?” Gladiolus spreads his hands out and shrugs. “It looks like a fish.”

“Your _face_ looks like a fish,” Prompto mutters under his breath.

Gladiolus chuckles. “Does it?” He makes a ridiculously kissy-fish-face and leans closer to Prompto.

Prompto shoves him lightly away. “Noooo.” His face is burning. Why is Gladiolus always so _embarrassing_?

Gladiolus snickers. “You’re adorable.”

Prompto hides his face in his hands. Gladiolus is the _worst_ boyfriend. Ever. In the _entire_ history of boyfriends.

 

The gondola _finally_ reaches the station. Prompto bounds to his feet. He’s _starving_. He’s been starving since _forever_.

“Hey, careful-” Gladiolus’ hand reaches out for him.

The gondola smacks into the dock. Prompto stumbles. Backwards.

Right _off_ the gondola.

 

At least his camera was on the seat next to him, Prompto thinks as his boots drag him under the water. He shakes his head and kicks upwards. Now is _so_ not the time to be worrying about that. He can see Gladiolus’ murky form above him - he didn’t sink far. Just spectacularly.

He surfaces and starts coughing. Gladiolus grabs him under the arms and lifts him back into the gondola.

“Idiot.” Gladiolus says as he pulls Prompto into a hug. His hands run down Prompto’s arms like he’s checking for broken bones, which is _ridiculous_ since it’s been like, ten seconds.

“M’not,” Prompto mumbles. “You are.”

Gladiolus squeezes him tighter. “Come on. We’ll find something to get you dry.”

“Camera!” Prompto wriggles free and snatches it up.

The gondolier is snickering at Prompto from behind his hand. _Jerk_.

Gladiolus helps him off the gondola. The second he’s on solid ground, Prompto turns around and flips the gondolier off. He sticks his tongue out for good measure.

Gladiolus grabs him by the arm and _drags_ him away. “Don’t terrorise the locals.”

“But he was _laughing_ at me.” Prompto pouts. “You should defend my honour or something.”

“And you should stop tripping over your own two feet.” Gladiolus puts his arm around Prompto’s shoulder. “Dork.”

Prompto leans against Gladiolus as they walk. He’s nice and warm. And not as wet. Mostly. Kind of. “Hey.” He stops walking and looks up at Gladiolus.

“Hmm?” Gladiolus tugs him closer.

Prompto stands almost on tip-toe and gives Gladiolus his _best_ flirty-face. “Can we go get some gelato?” Prompto grins up at him.

Gladiolus huffs. “You’re horrible.”

Prompto tugs Gladiolus head down and kisses him. For like, _two_ seconds because they’re _surrounded_ by people and everyone will _totally stare_ if there’s too much kissing. “Nuh _uh_ ,” he protests as he lowers his feet back down. His socks squish. _Gross_.

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “The worst. You dripped _all_ over me.”

Prompto grins. “Well, don’t let me fall out of the boat next time.” He starts walking.

“Oh yeah.” Gladiolus catches up and slides his arm back around Prompto’s shoulder. “Because your clumsiness is _my_ fault.”

“That’s what I said.” Prompto nods and slides his arm around Gladiolus’ waist.

Gladiolus chuckles and presses a kiss to Prompto’s hair. Then he pulls away and makes a _face_. “ _Ew_. Canal water.”

**Author's Note:**

> because i am the kind of person who _thinks_ about these things: prom forgot his phone in the hotel. nothing electronic was harmed, because _i said so_ (and because that would **suck** )


End file.
